emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Post Office. Main Street, Emmerdale
Emmerdale Post office was the village post office along Main Street, Emmerdale until January 2011. It is now Cafe Main Street and it adjoins Keepers Cottage, the first in a row of 4 terraces. It is directly opposite the Woolpack public house. The premises was first seen in the show in 1973 when it was the village shop run by Amy Postlethwaite. From 2003 onwards there was a cafe at the back of the shop, ran by Viv Hope. After the fire the premises became a full time cafe, Cafe Main Street. Farrers Barn (Davids Shop), which had just been a farm shop became the village shop. Biography Backstory Beckindale village shop first opened in about 1700. Many years later in the 1940s Madge Semple lived in the flat above the shop and Amy Postlethwaite ran the shop. In early 1973 the shop was still under ownership of George Verney, the lord of the manor. 1973-1976 Beckindale store was first seen in 1973 when elderly Amy Postlethwaite ran it. She soon retired and sold the shop to Alison Gibbons. Henry Wilks bought shares in the shop whilst also being the co landlord of The Woolpack. When Alison left Beckindale in 1974, Norah Norris worked for Henry at the shop until she walked out in protest in 1975. Mrs Dawkins took over from Norah. In May 1975 a post office was installed at the shop by Wilf Padgett. The interior of the shop and Post Office appeared regularly from June 1973 to 24 February 1976. Mrs Dawkins was running the shop by then. 1976-1988 From March 1976 to June 1988 the interior of the shop was seldom, if at all seen. Jack Sugden was seen going into the shop in 1980 to get a paper and the shop was mentioned occasionally. In 1983 we saw inside the door of the shop when Seth Armstrong and Jackie Merrick were coming out of it. In 1988 Beckindale Post Office was run by Mrs Robson. When armed robbers tried to raid the post office, Nick Bates saved the day. 1993-2011 In August 1993 a new family moved to the village and bought the Post office. This ensured the shop became a central location to be seen in the show again after 17 years. This family was the Windsor family consisting of Vic Windsor, his wife Viv, Vic's daughter Kelly from his first marriage, Viv's son Scott from her first marriage, and Vic and Viv's daughter Donna. Shortly after the Windsor's arrived a plane crashed into the village killing everyone on board and several residents. Luckily the post office survived the disaster. In 1994 an explosion ripped through the post office after an armed raid by Viv Windsor's ex husband Reg Dawson. The gas taps were left on during the raid. 2011-present Usage as "Cafe Main Street" Since early 2011 it is now Cafe Main Street, click on the link for full article on the cafe. Memorable info Staff over the years *Amy Postlethwaite (??-1973) *Alison Gibbons (1973-1974) *Norah Norris (1974-1975) *Mrs Dawkins (1975-1976-??) *Mrs Robson (After 1976-1988-Bef 1993) *Vic Windsor and Viv Windsor (1993-2011) Observations Gallery Emmie annie in shop 1975.png|The shop in 1975. Emmie shop interior 1976.png|Mrs Dawkins serves behind the counter in 1976. Emmie shop outside 1976.png|The shop exterior in 1976. Emmie shop 1988.png|Turner in the shop interior in 1988. Emmie post office raid 1988.png|Nick Bates foils a raid in 1988 but helps himself to some of the money left by the robbers. emmie outside shop 1991.png|Mark and Rachel Hughes coming out of the shop in 1991. Emmie post office back room jan 1994.png|The back living quarters in January 1994. emmie inside shop may 1994 2.png|Inside the shop in 1994, looking towards Main Street. emmie vic up ladder 1994.png|The post office in December 1994. Emmie 15 jan 1997.png|Kelly Windsor outside the shop in January 1997. emmie vic viv at counter 1998.png|Vic and Vic at the shop counter in 1998. emmie marzza outside shop.png|Marlon Dingle outside the shop in 1999. Emmie robert sugden outside the shop.png|Robert Sugden outside the shop in 2005. Emmie viv in shop 2005.png|Viv Hope in the shop in 2005. Emmie cafe counter.png|Now a cafe, the interior of the former shop in 2013. emmie rear of shop 2000.png|The rear of the shop in 2000. Cain Dingle walking past it. emmie side of shop 1999.png|The side of the shop in 1999. emmie shop post box 1999.png|The post box and part of the front of the shop in July 1999. emmie post office blast 1994.png|The gas tap blast in 1994. Joe Sugden is almost frazzled. emmie side of post office 1998.png|Billy Hopwood at the side of the shop in 1998. emmie back of shop 1998.png|The back of the shop in 1998. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale. Category:Places in Emmerdale Village.